1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor having reduced corrosion of electrodes and wires during fabrication thereof, a method of fabricating the thin film transistor, and a display apparatus having the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a substrate to display an image. The substrate includes a plurality of pixel areas in which the image is displayed. The pixel areas are defined by a plurality of wires. Each pixel area includes a thin film transistor.
To form wires and the thin film transistor, a conductive layer is formed on the substrate, and then the conductive layer is patterned. Semiconductor layers or insulating layers are formed above or under the thin film transistor formed on the substrate. Some of the semiconductor layers or the insulating layers are then patterned.
Thus, a plurality of patterning processes is performed to pattern the conductive layer, the semiconductor layers, and the insulating layers during a fabricating process of the display apparatus. Process gases or process solutions are used to pattern the above-mentioned layers during the patterning process. However, the process gases or process solutions applied to pattern a target layer damage other layers. For example, the wires are corroded by process gas applied to pattern the semiconductor layers or the insulating layers.